Daily Life of Rengoku x Tanjirou
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Kumpulan cerpen dengan pair utama RenTan. canon, AU, etc. Kimetsu no Yaiba by Gotouge Koyoharu. cover art n story by me. Update chap 2
1. Roti Ubi Manis

_"Tadaima!"_

sapa Tanjirou.

"_Okaerinasai_, Tanjirou, Nezuko," sahut sang ibu, Kamado Kie.

Keluarga Kamado, meski menjalani kehidupan yang kurang dari cukup, namun mereka menikmatinya. Sang ayah, Tanjurou, telah tiada karena penyakit. Meninggalkan sang istri beserta keenam anaknya untuk berjuang tanpa sosok kepala keluarga.

Keluarga yang sangat sederhana ini memiliki usaha menjual roti. Untuk pembuatannya dikerjakan oleh sang ibu bersama anak sulungnya, Tanjirou. Dalam sehari Tanjirou dapat membuat 1000 roti, alhasil tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik.

Roti buatan keluarga Kamado cukup terkenal di daerahnya. Berbagai macam roti yang lembut dan aroma yang menggugah selera membuat banyak orang menjadi pelanggan setia di toko ini. Tak terkecuali teman-teman bahkan guru di sekolahnya, Kimetsu Gakuen.

"_Nii-chan_, _melonpan_ dan _yakisoba_ sudah hampir habis di etalase. Aku butuh penggantinya," panggil Nezuko dari meja kasir.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengambilnya, Nezuko," sahut Tanjirou.

Pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa persediaan roti yang disebutkan adiknya ke dalam kotak besar. Ia membawa dua kotak besar sekaligus dan menyusunnya di etalase.

Tanjirou melihat Nezuko, adiknya tampak sedikit kewalahan dalam melayani pembeli yang datang. Ia menyuruh Nezuko berjaga di meja kasir sedangkan dirinya mengambil pesanan pelanggannya.

Banyak juga pemuda membeli roti di tokonya, namun tujuan utama mereka hanyalah ingin melihat paras cantik Nezuko atau sekedar menggodanya. Tanjirou tidak dapat berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan mereka karena motonya pelanggan adalah raja. Jadi ia hanya memberikan senyuman ramah namun dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung pergi, namun masih ada yang bebal dan tak peduli pada Tanjirou.

Terdengar bunyi bel ketika pintu masuk toko terbuka. Menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang masuk maupun keluar. Di antaranya ada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ah, selamat datang, Rengoku-_sensei_."

"Oh, Nak Tanjirou, Nak Nezuko."

Rengoku Kyoujurou, guru sejarah di SMP dan SMA Kimetsu Gakuen. Salah satu guru yang disukai oleh murid-muridnya karena sifatnya yang ceria, penuh semangat dan ramah. Terkenal dengan nafsu makannya yang besar. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah tidak heran jika guru yang berumur 21 tahun ini melahap makanan untuk porsi 10 orang sendiri.

Pria dengan rambut panjang mengembang berwarna pirang dan sedikit garis merah di ujung-ujungnya mendekati etalase. Senyuman ramahnya hampir tidak pernah sirna dari bibirnya. Hal ini pula yang membuat Tanjirou tidak merasa canggung jika berhadapan dengan guru favoritnya.

"Anda ingin membeli roti apa, Rengoku-sensei? Kami punya berbagai macam roti yang mungkin Anda sukai," sapa Tanjirou seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kudengar kau menjual roti ubi khas Korea. Benarkah?"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Rengoku-sensei. Roti ubi kami masih dalam tahap percobaan, jadi belum bisa diperjualbelikan," ujar Tanjirou sedikit tidak enak hati.

Tanjirou memang berencana membuat roti ubi yang nantinya akan menjadi salah satu varian di toko rotinya. Roti ubi manis khas Korea yang banyak dijual di negara asalnya.

Rengoku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. Sangat disayangkan memang, tapi ia mengerti bahwa ada standar ketentuan dalam menjual makanan.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan lima roti kare, lima melonpan dan lima roti krim," ucap Rengoku seraya menyeringai.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar, Sensei."

Tanjirou segera mengambil roti-roti pesanan Rengoku dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak dus besar. Ia membawanya pada Nezuko untuk dihitung.

"Apa Sensei akan memakannya sendiri?" tanya Tanjirou memastikan.

"_Umu!_ Hanya sepuluh saja, sisanya adalah pesanan keluargaku. Mereka sangat menyukai roti buatanmu, Nak Tanjirou. Teruslah berjuang membuat roti yang enak. Kau sangat hebat."

Tanjirou tertawa kecil dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "Terima kasih. Silakan pesanan Anda, Sensei."

Tanjirou menyerahkan plastik besar dengan kotak yang juga besar berisi roti-roti pesanan Rengoku. Keduanya tersenyum cerah saat Rengoku mengambilnya. Ujung jari mereka bersentuhan sesaat yang membuat rona merah di pipi Tanjirou semakin kentara.

Nezuko hanya memperhatikan dari samping dan begitu juga beberapa pelanggan. Mereka ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi manis antara guru dan murid ini.

"Jika kau sudah berhasil membuat roti ubinya, beritahukan padaku, ya. Aku sangat menantikannya dan akan kubeli banyak."

"Tentu, Sensei."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Nak Tanjirou."

"Sampai jumpa, Sensei. Berhati-hatilah di perjalanan."

"Umu!"

Suara bel yang berbunyi menandakan sosok Rengoku yang sudah pergi dari toko mereka. Sesaat Tanjirou masih terpaku di tempatnya sambil memandang ke arah guru sejarahnya yang telah pergi. Sampai-sampai ia harus ditegur oleh sang adik.

Nezuko mendekati kakaknya dan berbisik di telinga Tanjirou.

"Seharusnya Nii-chan bilang pada Rengoku-sensei kalau kau membuat roti ubi karena Sensei memang sangat menyukai ubi manis. Jadi pada dasarnya roti itu dibuat terinspirasi olehnya."

"Uwaaa ... a-apa yang kau katakan, Nezuko? I-itu tidak benar."

Wajah Tanjirou begitu merah seperti kepiting rebus. Nezuko hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon kakaknya. Mereka kembali melayani pesanan pelanggan dengan cekatan.

**-RenTan-**

Bel sekolah berbunyi beberapa kali, menandakan waktu istirahat jam makan siang. Murid-murid segera berhamburan dari kelasnya dan sebagian menuju kantin dengan tergesa. Takut kehabisan beberapa jenis makanan yang memang sangat diminati oleh murid-murid Kimetsu Gakuen.

Sementara itu Tanjirou bersiap keluar dari kelasnya dan membawa bungkusan di tangannya. Salah satu teman dekatnya, Agatsuma Zenitsu, terheran dengan tingkah Tanjirou yang tampak terburu-buru untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Tanjirou, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Zenitsu.

"Aku mau memberikan roti ubi percobaanku pada Rengoku-sensei. Sampai nanti, Zenitsu."

Bocah berambut pirang, Zenitsu, hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tahu bahwa rekannya memiliki usaha toko roti, tapi biasanya si sulung dari keluarga Kamado itu hanya memberikan roti percobaannya pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tanjirou selalu meminta pendapat teman-temannya saat pemuda yang selalu memakai anting _hanafuda_ itu membuat roti jenis baru. Tapi baru kali ini Tanjirou mau memberikan roti percobaannya pada seorang guru.

Sedikit tergesa Tanjirou menelusuri lorong sekolah. Beruntung tidak ada guru olahraga, Tomioka-sensei yang melihatnya. Jika ketahuan berlari, sudah pasti tebasan _bouken_ diarahkan padanya.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, iris merah gelapnya menangkap sosok sang guru sejarah yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya di kursi. Merapikan bajunya sebentar, lalu Tanjirou mengetuk pintu ruang guru dan dengan sopan meminta izin masuk. Ia langsung menghampiri ke meja kerja Rengoku.

"Rengoku-sensei."

"Oh, Nak Tanjirou. Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Tanjirou menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. Ia memberikan bungkusan yang dibawanya ke hadapan guru kesayangannya.

"Aku telah berhasil membuat roti ubi manis dan aku ingin Rengoku-sensei yang pertama kali mencobanya. Kuharap Sensei menyukainya," ujar Tanjirou dengan senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Biar kucoba."

Rengoku segera menerima bungkusan yang diberikan oleh muridnya tersebut. Saat dibuka terdapat lima buah roti berbentuk bulat di dalamnya. Langsung saja Rengoku memakan roti tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana menurut Anda, Sensei?" tanya Tanjirou sedikit cemas.

"Umu! Ini sangat enak sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya, Nak Tanjirou. Terima kasih," ujar Rengoku dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Syukurlah jika Sensei menyukainya."

Melihat muridnya yang tersenyum lega membuat Rengoku tidak tahan untuk mengusap rambut kemerahan Tanjirou. Pemuda bermarga Kamado itu tersenyum dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Kau sudah bersusah payah membuatnya. Kerja bagus," puji Rengoku. Tangan besarnya turun dan mengusap pipi lembut Tanjirou. "Aku pasti akan sering-sering membeli roti ubi ini di tokomu. Tapi, ingatlah agar kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu, Nak Tanjirou."

"Baik, Rengoku-sensei. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Tanjirou beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera keluar dari ruang guru. Tak disadarinya sepasang mata keemasan yang memperhatikan hingga sosoknya menghilang dari ruangan.

Hening sesaat sebelum suara berat seseorang memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu, perlakuanmu tadi bisa dianggap pelecehan seksual terhadap murid, Rengoku-sensei."

Rengoku sedikit tersentak sebelum kepalanya menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Uzui Tengen, si guru kesenian nyentrik duduk di kursinya yang tak jauh dari Rengoku. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di atas meja menopang wajah tampannya.

"O-oh, benarkah?"

Rengoku sedikit gugup. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa dirinya tidak hanya sendiri di ruang guru. Masih ada beberapa guru lain yang sibuk di mejanya masing-masing.

"Yah, bukannya aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu yang ingin menyentuh lebih pada orang yang kau sukai. Mengendalikan diri itu memang sulit, apalagi jika dia adalah muridmu," ujar Uzui.

Rengoku hanya memandang ke arah roti ubi manis yang diberikan Tanjirou. Mulutnya mengunyah roti tersebut sementara pikirannya melayang pada sosok si pemberi.

Tak ia sangka bahwa dirinya akan sulit mengendalikan diri seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang disukainya masihlah di bawah umur. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka sebagai guru dan murid serta gender mereka yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjalin hubungan.

Rengoku menoleh pada Uzui seraya tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Uzui-sensei. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

Iris marun Uzui hanya memandang datar pada rekannya sesama guru itu.

_Setidaknya bocah yang kau sukai juga tampak jelas menyukaimu. Berbeda dengan si bocah pirang cengeng yang sulit sekali kudekati. Sebaliknya bocah yang kusukai itu sepertinya sangat membenciku._

Uzui menghela napas sambil kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya di atas meja.

Sementara itu Zenitsu tiba-tiba merasa merinding entah karena apa.

**-RenTan-**

END

**-RenTan-**

Pertama kalinya bikin RenTan... salah 1 OTP gw jg selain Uzen...

Well, kalo Tanjirou sih dipasangin ma sapa aja jg masok... tp fave gw RenTan baru deh sama GiyuTan...

Thanks for reading


	2. Aku Ingin

Younger!Rengoku x Older!Tanjirou

**-RenTan-**

"Selamat datang!"

Sapaan itu selalu terdengar saat ada pelanggan yang datang di Toko Roti Kamado. Pemiliknya adalah keluarga itu sendiri yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri dan 6 anaknya. Sang ayah, Tanjurou menjadi koki utama yang dibantu oleh anak sulungnya, Tanjirou. Sedangkan sang ibu, Kie beserta anak perempuan tertua, Nezuko yang melayani para pelanggan.

Meski lokasi toko ini tidak berada di jalan utama, namun karena berada di antara pemukiman warga, jadi banyak peminatnya. Ditambah lagi roti buatan keluarga ini sangat enak dan pelayanannya yang baik. Terutama karena keluarga ini sangat ramah dan Nezuko yang terkenal cantik sehingga banyak dari para pelanggan lelaki yang membeli ingin menarik perhatiannya. Tak heran jika hampir setiap hari roti yang mereka jual habis tak bersisa.

"Halo, Ruka-_san_. Ingin membeli roti apa untuk hari ini?" sapa Kie ramah.

Rengoku Ruka, salah satu pelanggan di toko roti mereka. Wanita cantik dengan aura keibuan ini sangatlah baik dan bijaksana. Keluarga Rengoku ini belum lama pindah ke daerah pemukiman itu. Mereka membuka _dojo_ kendo di mana sang suami, Shinjurou yang mengajar. Sedangkan wanita berambut hitam sepunggung yang selalu diikat di samping pundaknya ini bekerja sebagai seorang guru kaligrafi di Kimetsu Gakuen.

Kali ini si ibu muda membawa serta anaknya yang berumur 10 tahun, Kyoujurou namanya. Bocah yang perawakannya sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, yakni berambut pirang jabrik dengan ujungnya berwarna merah dan iris keemasan ini hampir tidak pernah melepaskan senyuman di bibirnya. Anak ini sangat bersemangat namun juga baik dan masih sedikit polos.

"Kali ini aku membawa Kyoujurou karena dia bilang ingin roti ubi manis yang pernah kubeli tempo hari. Dia sangat menyukainya dan memaksaku untuk mengajaknya ke sini," ujar Ruka dengan senyum ramah.

"_Umu! _Aku sangat menyukai roti ubi manis buatan toko ini. Aku ingin 10 roti ubi manis, Bibi," ucap Kyoujurou penuh semangat.

"Wah, kami sangat tersanjung mendengarnya. Biar kulihat apakah persediaan kami masih ada."

Kie segera kembali ke dapur untuk menanyakan persediaan roti ubi yang diminta pelanggannya. Membiarkan Nezuko yang melayani pelanggan lain untuk sementara. Namun hanya ada Tanjirou di sana dan ia tidak menemukan suaminya.

"_Ara_, Tanjirou? Ke mana ayahmu?"

"Oh, ayah sedang istirahat sebentar, Bu. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya si sulung sambil mengaduk adonan.

"Apa kita masih memiliki persediaan roti ubi manis? Ada pelanggan yang sangat ingin membelinya sekarang," sahut Kie.

Tanjirou mencoba mengingat-ingat persediaan mereka. "Kalau hanya 1 atau 2 roti kurasa masih ada," ujarnya.

"Itu tidak cukup. Dia ingin membeli 10 roti ubi manis karena sangat menyukainya."

"Eh? Sebanyak itu?"

"Akan kukatakan dulu padanya."

Lalu Kie segera kembali ke konter depan untuk memberitahukan pada ibu dan anak Rengoku tersebut. Ruka sangat memakluminya karena toko roti ini memang sangat digemari, jadi tidak heran jika ada beberapa jenis roti yang akan langsung habis. Tapi berbeda dengan Kyoujurou yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Meski wajahnya tetap tersenyum namun auranya seolah suram.

"Tapi aku ingin 10 roti ubi manis," ujarnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Maafkan kami, Kyoujurou-_kun_. Kami hanya memiliki 2 saja," ujar Kie tidak enak hati karena mematahkan harapan bocah itu.

"Aku ingin 10 roti ubi manis."

Ruka menghela napas. Tahu persis dengan sifat keras kepala anaknya. Jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka sebisa mungkin harus didapatnya. Kyoujurou sangat menyukai ubi manis dan saat mencicipi roti ubi buatan toko ini tempo hari, ia bilang ingin memakannya setiap hari. Ditambah nafsu makannya yang cukup besar, hanya sepotong atau 2 potong roti tidak akan membuatnya puas.

Kyoujurou masih memandang Kie dengan mata besarnya. Berharap jika apa yang diinginkannya bisa terpenuhi. Membuat Kie merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Kyoujurou-kun. Hanya itu yang kami punya. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba roti buatan kami yang lainnya?" bujuk Kie.

"Tapi aku ... mau 10 roti ubi manis." Kali ini nada Kyoujurou terdengar lesu.

"Maafkan anakku, Kie-san. Jika Kyoujurou sudah menyukai sesuatu, dia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya," ujar Ruka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ruka-san."

Kie semakin tidak enak hati. Ia sedikit bingung untuk menghadapinya. Ruka bermaksud untuk membujuk anaknya itu meski tahu bahwa Kyoujurou sangat menginginkan roti ubi manis di toko ini. Namun belum sempat bicara pada sang anak, seorang pemuda keluar dari balik pintu dapur dengan seragam putih khas koki. Rambutnya yang disisir ke belakang dan terdapat luka di dahi kirinya memandang ibunya yang tampak khawatir.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Oh, Tanjirou."

Kie mencoba menjelaskan pada anak sulungnya. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu memandang ke arah bocah yang bersikeras ingin roti ubi manis dari toko mereka. Tanjirou bisa melihat aura kekecewaan yang besar meski bocah itu tidak melunturkan senyum di bibirnya.

Tanjirou segera kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil persediaan roti ubi manis terakhir mereka. Setelah dibungkus dalam wadah plastik, ia segera keluar dari konter dan berjongkok di depan Kyoujurou agar sejajar. Ia tersenyum ramah pada bocah itu.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu hari ini. Kau bisa membawa pulang 2 roti ubi manis ini. Besok datanglah kembali. Aku berjanji akan memberikan roti ubi manis favoritmu sebanyak yang kau inginkan, Kyoujurou-kun," bujuk Tanjirou.

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji." Tanjirou menanggapi dengan senyumnya.

Kyoujurou tampak puas dan menerima roti yang diberikan Tanjirou dengan suka cita. Sebelah tangannya memegang jemari sang ibu seraya tersenyum cerah. Ruka yang bermaksud membayar roti itu dicegah Tanjirou dan mengatakan bahwa itu permintaan maaf mereka karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Kyoujurou. Setelah berterima kasih, ibu dan anak itu kembali ke rumahnya.

Esoknya Ruka dan Kyoujurou kembali datang dan kali ini Tanjirou yang memberikan 10 roti ubi manis pesanan Kyoujurou secara langsung. Setiap hari Kyoujurou datang ke toko roti Kamado bersama dengan sang ibu atau seorang diri. Semua itu demi roti ubi manis kesukaannya. Keluarga Kamado pun terbiasa dengan kehadiran bocah ceria itu.

Setiap Kyoujurou datang, ia selalu meminta Tanjirou yang memberikan pesanannya. Hal ini membuat keduanya dekat karena bertemu setiap hari.

"Tanjirou-san, apakah kau yang membuat roti ubi manis ini?" tanya Kyoujurou.

"Ya, aku yang membuatnya bersama dengan ayahku," sahut Tanjirou tersenyum seraya memberikan bungkusan berisi 10 roti ubi manis pesanan rutin milik Kyoujurou. Ia berjongkok di depan bocah pirang itu agar sejajar.

"Umu! Aku sangat menyukai roti ubi manis buatanmu, Tanjirou-san."

"Terima kasih, Kyoujurou. Aku tersanjung mendengarnya," sahut Tanjirou tersipu. Ia tidak biasa saat orang lain memujinya.

"Umu! Aku sudah memutuskan akan menikahimu di masa depan nanti, Tanjirou-san," ujar Kyoujurou semangat.

"Eh? Apa?"

Tak hanya Tanjirou yang tampak syok mendengarnya. Bahkan sang ibu, Kie, adiknya Nezuko dan beberapa pelanggan lain yang ada di sana juga tampak kaget. Tak menyangka kalimat seperti itu akan keluar dari bibir bocah polos seperti Kyoujurou. Mereka semua terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai roti buatanmu dan dirimu, Tanjirou-san. Jadi, jika aku sudah dewasa nanti, menikahlah denganku," ucap Kyoujurou mantap lalu mengecup bibir Tanjirou sekilas.

"Eeeehh?!"

Teriakan itu tak hanya keluar dari bibir Tanjirou saja, tapi juga semua orang yang menjadi saksi di sana. Rona merah menghiasi pipi mereka tanpa terkecuali.

"Sampai besok, Tanjirou-san."

Kyoujurou keluar dari toko roti itu sambil bersenandung riang. Baru beberapa langkah keluar, ia berbalik badan dan melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Sementara itu Tanjirou yang melihat sosok bocah dari pintu kaca tokonya hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya dengan rona merah di wajah dan kehabisan kata-kata.

_Gyaaaaa! Seorang bocah lelaki 10 tahun sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan berkata ingin menikahiku?! Apa-apaan itu?!_

Sejak hari itu, meski Tanjirou merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Kyoujurou, ia tidak bisa menolak setiap perhatian yang diberikan oleh bocah itu. Lalu seperti yang dikatakan ibu Kyoujurou, jika anak itu sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka ia akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

**-RenTan-**

END

**-RenTan-**

Alohaaa... dpt ide gegara liat mini dojin younger!Kyoujurou yg ngasih bunga ke HighSchool!Tanjirou dan sumpah itu lucu bgt...

Kalo ada ide ntar bikin lg yak...

Thanks for reading


End file.
